matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Marine
* * * * ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 32 (post-15.3.0)|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 50 (max 750)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = *Up to 1750 m (main) *Unlimited (grenade launcher)|theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed|cost = 370 |level_required = 32|caption1 = Made using Pimp My Gun}} The Marine is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is an assault rifle-like weapon in the shape of the sniper rifle (due to the receiver's looks). It features the 6X ACOG scope, rest pad on the stock, knife (as a bayonet), and the grenade launcher with a barrel. Strategy It deals utmost damage, above-average fire rate and capacity, fairly-high mobility and great accuracy. Tips *This weapon gives an armor bonus, use it when moving to reduce damage. *Aim at the head to deal more damage and reduce kill time. *Accuracy of this weapon is proficient, up to 1.75 kilometers (according to the strenuous tests of this weapon), so benefit from it. *While it has 50 rounds on use, it is not enough for continuous fire even if the user benefits from its high accuracy. **However, its 15x reserve capacity and the burst fire (by releasing the button unexpectedly after firing few rounds) can easily forestall this disadvantage. *Use this in all ranges. *Use the grenade launcher whenever you notice enemies crowding on you and/or hide behind solid objects. *This weapon has no bullet spread, so you can theoretically snipe enemies from afar, but you must conserve ammo in doing so. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players, just note that you aren't really very mobile yourself. *This is an acceptable weapon to tear down armor users. *Its 6X scope can make this a devastating weapon in long range in the hands of the skilled players. *Use the bayonet when someone tries to engage you in close-range attack. *Ensure you have a good backup weapon in case this runs out of ammo in the middle of a duel. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players). Counters *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal very high damage and could be used in even long ranges when in the hands of experienced players. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. *If you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Use high damage weapons such as the Ghost Lantern to kill users at close range, as well as to compensate for its armor bonus. *Use an area damage weapon to disorient its user's aim. *With competent experience, superior fire rate weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker can take these users out easily. However, take note that these players are dangerous regardless; never underestimate them or it will be the end of you. *Do not engage its users in close range attacks as the user can use the bayonet to discourage close-range attacks. Firing Sound *Combat Rifle's Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Trivia *It combines the sniper features, such as the design (similar to that of Barrett M82). *This is one of the few weapons with bayonets attached to it. *Its name ranks third of all weapons with short names, the first being Eva. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Stab Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Themed